


【农坤】吊带袜天使

by tetsuna



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 02:36:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16232477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tetsuna/pseuds/tetsuna
Summary: 女装，吊带袜，腿交，黏糊糊的大姐姐和小弟弟。





	【农坤】吊带袜天使

【农坤】吊带袜天使

Warning：对不起，别骂了。  
被催了一百次补档的产物，顺手修了一下OTZ但总体还是傻白甜白痴美人和乖巧温顺黏人小奶狗  
文如其名就是个垃圾车，概括一下就是正苏农泥塑姐，还是那句话黑来djsm  
——  
如果说过膝袜是女高中生爱慕者的专属情趣，那么紧紧包裹住柔嫩大腿，又因为略为丰满而留下两道勒痕的吊带袜又是谁的绮丽幻想呢？

快递员按了好几下门铃，却始终无人应答。单手夹住方形的盒子，一边好奇复杂而精巧的包装下会藏着什么惊喜，一边掏出手机拨打收件人的电话。铃响了几声被直接挂断，门内传来啪嗒啪嗒、由远而近的脚步声——

门开了。一个毛绒绒的浅金色小脑袋探出来，小美人有一双会说话的圆眼睛，脸颊带着点婴儿肥，下巴却很尖窄，这让他的脸更显出接近幼童的娇憨感。他探出的半个身子穿着松松垮垮的白色毛衣，下身是一条灰色居家裤，光脚踩着绒拖鞋。

“您的快递麻烦签收一下。”尽管什么人都见识过，但看到真人洋娃娃，快递员还是忍不住多瞄了几眼。

“对不起，刚刚睡着了……”小卷毛看上去刚从一场美梦中醒来，长睫毛困倦地耷拉着，签的字歪歪扭扭，他像只香香软软的小猫，连揉眼睛的动作都无比可爱。

“这个点睡觉，晚上不会睡不着吗？”快递员抬起手表看了看，下午四点五十，不是个睡觉的好时间。

小卷毛终于签完了自己的名字，接过快递甜甜一笑，“没关系。”

边走边拆快递，路过客厅茶几顺一把剪刀，包装盒是粉紫色的，画着蕾丝、高跟鞋、口红和玫瑰。揭开盖子丢到一旁，一双萦绕着甜蜜香气的白色吊带袜安静地躺在毛绒和干草屑中。

蔡徐坤是第一次买这种东西，他虽然骨架纤细，但到底是个男孩子，不知道会不会合适？

坐回自己床上，先几下蹬掉松垮的睡裤，再用白白胖胖的小手揪住内裤边缘拉扯，他的腿型极其少女，小腿细直，大腿丰满，虽然胯窄、皮肤也不够挺翘，但正好合适有着一双大手的男朋友包在掌心里把玩。

吊带袜是镂空棉质，顶端缠着柔软的金边白蕾丝，小巧的皮质搭扣还没有扣上，礼盒最下面还有一条纯白的三角内裤。

唔，好紧呀……

蔡徐坤翘起一只脚，笨拙地往袜筒里塞。柔软的棉织物包裹住他紧实的小腿，没什么困难地越过膝盖，覆盖住肉乎乎的大腿就有些困难了。金边蕾丝装饰由于被撑开而展露出原本的形状，在蔡徐坤大腿根小巧可爱地绕了一圈，延伸开翅膀型花纹，和金属色暗扣交相辉映。

蔡徐坤有些不自然的爬下床，站在落地镜前。镜子里的人有一双又白又直的腿，一条光着，另一条扣着吊带过膝袜，宽大的毛衣下摆遮住了屁股，蔡徐坤转了个圈，袜子稍微下滑了几厘米。

男生都喜欢这种东西吗……好看是好看，穿起来好复杂呀——陈立农单肩挎着包，校服外套都还没来得及脱就满屋子找蔡徐坤。没声音，没人影，探个头进卧室，小玫瑰门户大开地张着腿坐在镜子面前，一条白腿上裹着吊带袜，弯腰垂脑袋不知道在什么。

无语啊，这是上天看我最近学习太努力给我的奖励吗？陈立农把包甩在门边，想也没想就跑过去跪在蔡徐坤身后，搂住自家宝贝恋人的腰，在他耳后重重亲了一口。

“嗯、嗯你回来啦……”蔡徐坤废了好大劲儿才把两条袜子都穿上，情趣内裤又紧又窄，深深卡在他股缝里，尤是他胯骨窄，穿上后也好不容易才把搭扣扣上，这会儿挺着腰微微喘气，又撞上男友回家。蔡徐坤反手去摸陈立农的脸，一边侧过上身咬他的耳垂，嘴里含混不清地嘟囔着：“为什么不先亲我……”

陈立农当然立刻从命。小美人跪在他怀里，娇嫩的臀瓣光溜溜，往后不断顶着他已经有些勃起的下身，他能感觉到自己的阴茎迅速充血挺立，湿漉漉地滴水。蔡徐坤早就在试穿的时候半勃了，伸出来一小截暗红的舌尖被男友含在嘴里吮吸，口水顺着嘴角溢出来。

“姐姐好坏啊，又偷偷玩自己。”

听到这个暗号一样的称呼，蔡徐坤脸颊滚烫，觉得自己股缝里都开始滋溜溜冒水，整个人软得不行，但是他答应过弟弟，自己在家时不能偷偷玩，一定要等他回来……嗯……好痒，好想要……

“没有，我很乖，没有玩自己……那你给我吧……”蔡徐坤半眯着朦胧泪眼，他早就被欲望支配，渴望被填满的下身一直在扭动，只希望一向疼爱自己的恋人能像平时一样狠狠地按着他操进来。

他最喜欢陈立农了，陈立农总是温柔地拥抱自己，甜蜜地喊他姐姐，俊朗的脸出现在眼前的话每时每刻都想亲，握着自己的手就像一个保护公主的骑士，那里也好大插进来好爽……

“姐姐，今天我想用你的腿，可不可以……嗯？”陈立农像条亲昵主人的大型犬，把蔡徐坤下巴舔得湿漉漉，玩够了他的舌头，又开始亲他小巧滚烫的耳垂。他单手扶着爱人酸软的腰肢，另一只手拉开裤链，掏出自己已经完全硬起来的分身撸了几把，就往爱人股缝里顶，在他的大腿内侧留下湿湿的水痕。

“哪里都可以，快进来吧……”蔡徐坤伏跪下来，回头含着眼泪看他一眼，弓下腰翘起屁股。从陈立农的角度看过去，爱人的腰不堪一握，宽松的白毛衣掀起来，内裤和吊带袜都紧绷着，色情地箍在他圆滚滚的小屁股和肉肉的大腿上。那两条笔直的大腿即使夹紧了，也在两腿间留有一道细缝。陈立农像小豹子一样压上去，亲着蔡徐坤的后颈，手也伸到前面去揉蔡徐坤胸前挺立的乳头，蔡徐坤呜呜咽咽地绷紧屁股，舒服得在他怀里直扭。

“感觉到了吗？”以往他们做爱，陈立农都是直接进去，再慢慢的随着蔡徐坤的反应调整动作。但今天他迟迟不插入，只是任由自己翘起的阴茎和滑溜溜的龟头在蔡徐坤最敏感的会阴处来回磨蹭，时不时挤进他的大腿内。蔡徐坤从这种隔靴搔痒的快感中体味到别样乐趣，偶尔陈立农挺一下腰，龟头滑进后穴撑开一点，他反而觉得有些过于饱涨。两个人的阴茎随着陈立农的挺动互相磨蹭，更是爽得他急促得喘起来。

胸前敏感的奶头被揉拧拉扯，被刺激得涨成暗红色，又被毛衣摩擦得发疼，蔡徐坤本来就敏感，小爱人手劲大，他被拧得又疼又痒，屁股里水流得都快滴出来了，又想要陈立农亲，又想帮他撸，正在呜呜挣扎的时候，感觉到他的屁股被掐住，热硬的肉棒顶开他的大腿根钻了进来。蔡徐坤低下小脑袋，看自己白皙的大腿夹着男朋友涨成紫红色的阳具，一下子腰都软了，整个人塌下去埋在被子里小声呜咽。陈立农看他害羞的浑身都变成粉色，又觉得可爱又觉得好笑，明明是很肉欲的身体，思维却和小孩一样。

“看看镜子，坤坤。”小狗狗低下头用好听的声音哄骗，长睫毛下黑亮的眼睛紧紧盯着镜子里两人连接的部分，感觉自己硬得更厉害了。他不断挺动精瘦的腰肢，把蔡徐坤的腿根磨得又红又烫，蔡徐坤眼泪汪汪地抬头看一眼镜子，又吓得立刻低下头，只觉得自己实在太淫荡了，居然穿上女装来引诱弟弟。而陈立农，他的宝贝男孩，长得那么漂亮又乖巧，胯下却是一杆怪物，把他变成欲望的奴隶。他弓着腰抹眼泪，腿都夹不紧，在弟弟的怀里哭得东倒西歪。

陈立农操了会儿他的大腿，看蔡徐坤松松拽着自己的手，表情从羞耻变得享受，便疼爱地在他湿漉漉的脸上亲了一口：“姐姐好乖啊。”说着把小美人软成一滩水的上身捞起来，让他额头顶着镜子，扒开那条只能装饰用的情趣内裤，就着漏出来的淫水直接顶了半根进去。

“啊，啊慢点儿……我不行了，好酸……”蔡徐坤随着他的撞击，额头重重磕在镜子上，疼得他眼泪汪汪。但同时腰眼又酸又麻，他跟被丢进咖啡里的棉花糖一样软得化成一滩。小男友连忙道歉，温柔地把他上半身拉起来搂进怀里，让他双手撑着镜子保持趴着的姿势，再帮他把裹着吊带袜的两条腿摆成M型，翘着头的阴茎正好贴在冰冷的镜壁上。就着这个姿势，他才顶了两下，蔡徐坤就哭着射了出来，爽得浑身抽搐，眼角发红，屁股肉都一缩一缩地把陈立农夹得更紧。吊带袜的搭扣早散了，在地上摩擦着不断滑落，一条还好好裹着膝盖，一条堆在小腿处。蔡徐坤被心爱男友粗长滚烫的肉棒深重的碾着敏感点，没东西可以射了，颤巍巍挺着腰，阴茎顶端漏出清水似的淫液。陈立农被夹得舒爽，忍不住捏一把他屁股上的软肉，掐着蔡徐坤的细腰对准他的骚心碾磨，在大开大合的动作中自己额上也渗出热汗。

蔡徐坤眼前发白，都快看不清东西了，浑身的感官都麻痹掉，只有被捅开的屁股热热的，还有些被过度摩擦的钝痛，偏偏陈立农力气比他大，死死按着他，他想跪直了，让男友那根东西稍微出去点，但手上全是汗和眼泪，什么都握不住，反而被抓回来更深的坐下去。心爱的人被操得捂着嘴翻白眼，大型犬这才觉着自己有点过分，把人拉到怀里又亲又哄。

“对不起呀，你难受了吗？”

怎么会难受呢，蔡徐坤话都讲不出，只能粗重地喘气，拼命摇头。但是他确实被磨得有点饱胀的痛了，于是小声开口：“射吧，好不好。”

陈立农宠他，乖乖应了声好，握住他的手十指紧扣，骨节分明的大手包着蔡徐坤柔软的手掌，那他压在镜子上最后插了十几下，咬着他的后颈全部射在他身体里。

蔡徐坤呜呜咽咽的，感觉到精液一股一股射在内壁上，阴茎抽出来以后，那些堵不住的、黏糊糊的乳黄色液体又从他的屁股里流出来，不要说袜子，连地毯都弄脏了。

蔡徐坤被抱在怀里，顺着背哄得乖巧无比，他靠在陈立农怀里玩他的手表，偶尔偷瞄一眼镜子里对方温顺的表情。吊带袜把他的大腿勒得发红，是白皙皮肤留下来的淫靡罪证。而陈立农手臂一身，拿了包抽纸，正垂着眼认认真真帮他清理粘腻的下身。他实在很乖巧纯净，要不是自己腰还酸痛着，他几乎不敢相信他们的性事就这么光天化日的发生了。

“你会不会觉得我，嗯……是荡妇之类的……”蔡徐坤脱掉堆在小腿上的袜子踢到一边，越说越小声。

“什么啊，我不允许你这样说自己。”湾仔捏着一张纸巾抬头，觉得匪夷所思，他的宝贝哥哥怎么这么傻啊？他叹口气，捧起对方圆润的小脸重重mua一口：“什么荡妇，你是天使，穿吊带袜的那种。”

end


End file.
